Trinisette Academy, kora!
by orangepop
Summary: Colonello did not want to move to this new school. But Arcobaleno, the student council seems to be far from boring. Especially his new cranky 'sempai', Lal Mirch. AU and Cololal, because it's awesome. STORY CANCELLED.
1. First day, kora

This fic is generally leading up to ColonelloxLal though there might be some others along the way

Colonello hated moving.

It was bad enough that his mom was dead. But his dad was "too busy" so he was constantly being shipped around to different relatives.

Currently he was stuck to his dads cousin's house in suburbia.

Colonello didn't like suburban life. He was a city kid and all this friendliness…. it made him twitch.

Plus the nearby school had a uniform code, and the thought of dressing up like everyone sickened him.

If his dad didn't promise to move him to a more active place after this, Colonello would have lost it right there.

'_Only one year, kora_' he thought. '_Only one #!$ing year and I get to go back to the city,kora'_

That thought calmed him down a bit and he smiled at the thoughts of living it rough again.

He glanced at the clock. "Oh shit", he thought to himself as school would start in a few minutes.

Snatching a piece of toast from the table and yelling a hasty goodbye at his 'uncle', he ran down the street while tying his smuggled bandanna around his head.

Hey, nobody could tell _Colonello_ what he could or couldn't wear.

Running around the corner, he ran smack dab into another person.

Scowling, he looked over and snarled, "Watch where you're going dumbass."

To his surprise it was a girl. A scary girl he judged from the way she was glaring at him as if she was about to tear him limb from limb.

Her red-violet eyes flashed as she stared him down with fury that reminded him of one of the gangster girls he often ran into in his home town. Though their hair was both blue-black and messy, this unknown girl in front of him possessed a more classy air. Her outfit was generally similar to the girl uniform at his school but she had a clip in the shape of a rain drop over her tie knot and a safety-pinned sash blue around her right arm that read 'RAIN' with the same water drop insigna

"For your information," she began icily, "You were the one who ran into me, not the other way around."

He stared at her for a second before realizing she was talking to him.

"Yeah sorry about that, kora…," he sheepishly grinned. When he looked at his watch, his grin fell. "Shit! Schools about to start kora!" he ran away toward the nearby school building leaving her glaring at him.

"Idiot," she muttered, trying to shake the lopsided grin and sparking blue eyes that made her feel warm from her head. "School doesn't start for 10 minutes"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KORA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KORA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KORA~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'M SORRY I'M LATE DON'T HURT ME IT'S MY FIRST DAY KORA!" Colonello shrie- no, manlily roared as he ran into his first period classroom.

To his utter surprise, it was empty.

He gawked at the unoccupied room before jumping at a voice.

"I'm guessing that you're new here," an unknown voice calmly said.

Colonello whirled around to find a boy around his age sitting on the windowsill, half in and half out.

He looked wise with a long ebony braid and dark brown eyes that seemed to look into his soul. He was wearing nearly the same outfit as him, except he had a black opened vest, a whirling twister-like shape on his tie knot and like the other girl, the same design with a STORM on a red sash/band pinned to his right sleeve. Nimbly jumping down from the perch, he walked over to Colonello.

"Uh… yeah kora," Colonello managed to say. That was two people already with the unusual outfits. Maybe this wasn't such an anal school after all.

The other boy tilted his head. "…kora?" he inquired

"Yeah, kora!" he proudly said. "It's this verbal tic I have, isn't it cool kora?"

He chucked quietly, a smile gracing his lips. "Why yes, it certaintly is unusual," he replied.

The door suddenly flew open and Colonello let out an involuntary squawk.

"Fon, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! The opening ceremony is abou-"

The newly arrived male stopped, staring at Colonello.

"C-Colonello?" he asked

Colonello looked startled then took a closer look at the new student. Black fedora, piercing eyes, curly sideburns….

"Reborn!" Colonello exclaimed. "It's been a while, kora!"

Reborn toothily grinned back. "It certaintly has, hasn't it?"

Fon coughed before the two could continue their *coughemotionalcough* reunion.

"Oh right!" Reborn exclaimed. "We can talk on the way to the assembly."

And with that the two filed out with Colonello following.

Reborn had changed, he mused to himself. He got taller, and more evil looking. Reborn also had a yellow sash with a sun on it with SUN, and a clip of said sun on his tie. What was with the clips and sashes? Maybe he wasn't the only one breaking dress code, he smirked.

"So what's going on kora? " Colonello asked the two

"Well we're obviously going to the cafeteria to try on dinosaur suits," Reborn sarcastically replied.

Fon smiled at Colonello and explained that they were going to have an opening speech by the student council members.

"They're called the Arcobaleno," Fon spoke, and Colonello just had to laugh.

"The Rainbow, kora?" he teased. "Couldn't they have chosen a less sissier name, kora?"

Reborn snorted and muttered several things under his breath while Fon sympathetically smiled at him.

"They're called that because they are the seven strongest students in the school," Fon began as Colonello's smirk started to fade. "One from each flame color"

As Colonello was about to ask just how strong each one was, (as he was used to beating people that had big heads) they arrived at two doors.

"Well, we gotta go," Reborn casually said. "Let's catch up later Colo."

"Kay, kora. Bye Rebo, bye Fon, kora!" he replied

Reborn and Fon both nodded at him and went to a side entrance.

Colonello smirked and braced himself for the attention he would obviously get from everyone.

"It's showtime," he proclaimed before opening up the doors to the auditorium


	2. A bad impression, kora

Uh, flame in this story is a property that appears whenever you need help. In a way, they provide bursts of energy to you. Most people's flames appear on their head or collarbone. The stronger the need for help, the bigger/wider the flame that appears. Flames are banned from sports with a strap around your hand which suppresses your flame.

* * *

As soon as the doors opened, everything went black.

Colonello soon realized that he was in a sack. And being carried. As he was about to struggle, he was dropped.

Yelling several curses that will not be displayed, he attempted to crawl out of the sack. When he did, he was in a box and there was muffled shouting out side of it.

He stepped back and observed with the little light he had from a crack near the bottom. The wall on the crack seemed to be moveable, all it needed was a little force

Colonello stepped back and ran at the wall/door then jumped to make a flying kick.

Unfortunately, the door opened before impact and he flew past the door to his and the hundreds of other students surprise.

It seemed to him as his body tilted forward, that he was going to sail off the stage, so Colonello shut his eyes and braced himself for the passionate kiss he and the floor were about to make.

With a crash, he landed, but not on the floor. He was on something soft and hard so he took his chances in opening his eyes.

Big mistake.

He was faced with the same girl he crashed into this morning only she looked more furious with a red face glaring down at him, shaking.

He landed head in boobs, and apparently knocked her off her chair. And judging from the amount of stares they were getting, his landing did not go unnoticed.

"So we meet again, kora," he said in a pathetic attempt at saving his life.

She grabbed his shirt collar and flung him off her onto the floor where his butt met the stone hard floor.

Standing up, the girl stared down at him with a stare fueled with utter loathing that almost made Colonello shit himself out of fear. Then she briskly walked out of the vast room, and another girl ran after her.

"Congratulations moron, you just managed to make enemies with Lal, of all people."

Colonello looked up and saw the smirking face of Reborn.

He glared back. "It's not my fault, kora. How was I supposed to know I wasn't being kidnapped by evil school officials who plan to sell me to slavery in Quebec or something, kora?

Reborn cocked an eyebrow. "Quebec? And who would want to buy you?"

Colonello grinned cockily at that. "Loads of girls, kora. The amount of girls that want me are too numerous to count, kora."

Reborn rolled his eyes, but helped Colonello up. Colonello noticed that there were a lot of people staring. And unlike him and Reborn, their outfits were standard uniform

"As you can see, this idiot is Colonello, the new student," Reborn announced.

Colonello smiled in a way he knew would make girls swoon and said."Hey, kora"

As he predicted, several girls did swoon, and others just stared at him, drooling. However most of the boys were staring at him with steely expressions.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Fon who was smiling as usual.

"All right everyone, please go to your respective classes and wait for your teachers to arrive," Fon asked.

To Colonello's surprise, all the students shuffled out immediately, though some girls were still staring at him. One even walked into the doorway.

After everyone was gone, voices spoke.

"You certaintly were the irrational cretin I expected you to be"

"Dolt, you weren't supposed to charge out of the box like a bull"

"…..Today might be your last day of life so spend your time wisely."

Turning around Colonello saw 3 figures all dressed the same way as Fon, Reborn, the angry Lal and the girl who ran after her.

The first was a tallish dude with messy evergreen hair and circular glasses. He had a lab coat over his uniform and a lightning clip on his tie and a green THUNDER sash with the same lightning bolt.

The second was a person who Colonello really couldn't tell if it was a guy or girl.

He assumed guy as the person was wearing uniform pants, but you really couldn't tell because he had a hat that covered his forehead and left a shadow on his/her eyes and covered most of his indigo-ish hair. He had triangle shapes on his cheeks and a black poncho over his uniform with an indigo sash sewn on it that said MIST with several thin clouds. There were also several thin clouds on what you could see of his collar/tie

The third person was another guy, but he looked more… beat-upable. With very messy purple hair and makeup and several piercings, he didn't look as intimidating as one could easily tell he wanted to look. He had a black sweater-vest (A/N LOL... can't you just imagine him wearing one?), a single cloud was on his tie and purple sash (that also had CLOUD on it).

Colonello was beginning to get a sinking feeling that they weren't out of uniform just to mess with the system.

"Let's make a list shall we?" began the THUNDER guy. "Instead of waiting quietly for the door to open, you jumped through just as the door was opening, fell on Lal Mirch and miraculously ended up with only a bruise when she threw you, seduced a majority of female students and earned the hatred of the majority of male students. All within 5 minutes."

Colonello didn't know if he should be proud or ashamed. He chose instead to stare at the green spikey haired man, wondering if THUNDER purpously stared at him in a way so the glare prevented him from seeing his eyes.

"Do you know how much money this stunt took to do?" questioned the Mist one.

"Uh… a lot, kora?" Colonello guessed.

"Uh, yeah, a lot," he repeated scathingly. "Your little actions ruined it so we just wasted a lot of money!"

"Calm down Viper," Fon placated.

Viper muttered "it's MAMMON" before walking away.

The green haired one shrugged and walked after Viper, calling back that he was going to his 'office'.

"The green one is Verde and indigo is Viper, though he insisted on being called 'Mammon' for some reason. And this," Reborn explained and pulled the purple one toward him by the collar who squawked. "is my secretary and lackey, Skull."

"Hmph," Skull muttered as he tried to wriggle out of Reborn's grip. As he tugged, Reborn let go and Skull fell to the floor.

Pretending that nothing just happened, Reborn continued explaining, one foot on Skull's stomach.

"Lal as you met, is the rain and Luche, the girl who ran after her is our boss, the sky."

"Wait, kora," Colonello began after being distracted by Skull's movements which resembled a turtle on its back. "She's the boss of what, kora?"

Reborn stared at him as if he was a one winged duck that was just asking to be shot down and roasted.

"Well, dumbass," Reborn started. "In case you haven't figured out, we're the Arcobaleno."

Colonello froze. If what Reborn was saying was true then that meant that…

Fon nodded sadly as if he could read Colonello's mind.

"It means you just embarrassed and majorly pissed off one of the two strongest girls in the school"

'OH F%$ING SHIT, KORA'

* * *

A/N: Lawl. Colonellos gonna get his ass handed to him on a platter.

Or will he?

I made Vipers appearance questionable for those of you who believe he/ she is a girl


	3. oh the joys of being hospitalized kora

Above him, it was white.

Why was it white?

Why was it white in front of him?

Why was everything white?

Why did everything hurt?

Colonello blinked and looked around. He was in a really white room, and he was on a bed. There were numerous bandages on his torso, and his right arm was in a sling. He touched his left hand to his head. Bandages were there. Why were there bandages there?

"Ah, so you're awake" spoke a voice.

Colonello wearily turned his head. It was a guy who had a hat and suit and a mean face…. What was his name again?

"R-Reporn?" he muttered.

Reporn walked over to him and punched his leg.

"No, you idiot, my name is Reborn," Rep- Reborn scolded. "Man, Lal must've really hit you hard. I heard it was a short fight, you must suck more than I remembered."

Colonello furrowed his brows. Who was this Lal person Reborn was talking about? The name sounded strangely familiar, but every time he tried to remember, his head hurt. Was Lal the reason he was here?

"…Did Lal do this to me?" he finally asked.

Reborn raised an eyebrow. "Did you really forget what happened on yesterday? I'm not that surprised since you've been unconscious since then, but still. Here, I'll show you on YouTube."

Reborn walked over to a bag on a chair and took out a laptop. Then he walked back to the bed. He turned it on and then clicked and typed.

He turned the laptop so it would face Colonello. Colonello sat up and squinted at the screen. There was a low resolution video playing on YouTube. It was called 'LAL PWNS NEW KID', with nearly 5,000 views and posted by someone named, HerbOregano.

He watched himself and Lal stare at eachother, surrounded by a crowd of students. He saw himself start to speak.

'_Hey, I'm really sorry about what happened, kora,' he tried to bargain. 'It was an accident, so why don't we put the pas-'_

He was cutoff when Lal suddenly lunged toward him and punched him in the gut. The crowd started shouting. As he was pushed from the impact, she appeared from behind him and kicked him in the back. He stumbled forward and nearly fell on the floor. He (stupidly, he now realized) tried to attack back with a right hook and found it twisted behind his back, with a crack. Now with his right arm out of commission, he tried to kick behind him and he met his mark. This turned out to be a big mistake, as she grabbed his waist and quickly bent backwards with him, so that his head hit the floor hard. She then let go and proceeded to dance/ stomp on his torso and was about to give the finishing blow to his nether regions when a teacher broke through the crowd yelling about something. Lal glared at the teacher, and he shrinked back. Then suddenly, the other Arcobaleno girl stepped out and spoke to Lal. She put her foot down (which was posed to strike hard on his nether regions) and walked off. The crowd groaned as the other girl smiled apologetically at them. Then the video stopped.

"You're lucky that the teacher and Luce stopped the fight, or your baby maker would have been out of order," spoke Reborn.

"You favorited the video and added it to your playlist?" Colonello asked.

Reborn shrugged and said, "You gotta admit, it's pretty funny."

Colonello thought about strangling Reborn. Then he remembered that Reborn said he sucked which meant he was at the fighting level of Lal, or higher. So with that factor included in the fact that his body condition was not up to par, that meant that the conclusion of his possibly attempted experiment may result in him….

He groaned and clutched his head. He shouldn't be thinking so much in his condition. And when did he start thinking in nerd? He sounded like Verde.

***Somewhere else, Verde sneezed, causing his experiment to backfire and instead of creating a new ultra sticky spray, it created a spray that made everything smell like pineapples which he later sold to a rather creepy boy in the elementary school that made kufufu noises***

Suddenly the door burst open.

"COLONELLO NII-SAN/CHAN!" shouted two voices.

Colonello wearily turned his head to the intruders. There were his cousins, both in elementary, racing up to him worried.

"Ryohei, Kyoko, could you maybe lower the volume a little, my head hurts…." Colonello said in a faint whisper, pointing to his head.

The two looked horrified and Ryohei promptly shut his mouth and started tearing, while Kyoko began to cry.

"C-Colonelo nii~" she began to sob. "Don't die~"

Colonello twitched. Did they really think he was that injured? He felt a wave of guilt for making his dear cousins worry like that.

"You should be guilty asshole," Reborn spoke out of nowhere.

'_OMGWTFBBQ_!' Colonello thought as he turned toward Reborn. "_HE CAN FREAKING READ MY MIND KORA?!?!_'

Reborn twitched and said, "I can't read your mind you idiot. It's just obvious."

Colonello made a horrified face. '_HE REALLY CAN READ MY MIND KORA!_'

Reborn facepalmed. He was always good at reading people's emotions, and Colonello was pretty easy to read now in his mentally injured state.

"Um, excuse me?"

Reborn turned towards the little girl.

"I-if you c-can read minds, would you be able to t-tell if he's gonna l-live or not?" Kyoko asked pleadingly.

Reborn twitched again. Did she really believe he could read minds? And judging from her brothers expression (there was fire and sparkles in his eyes despite his mouth being tightly clamped) he believed he could read their minds too.

He had half a mind to sarcastically remark to her comment, but the pleading sparkling look in their eyes made him reconsider.

He crouched down to her height and pointed to her cousin.

"He'll be okay, he may have gotten injured, but his will is stronger than that," Reborn said. "Though he may have some retardness issues later, his head is too thick for him to have any real damage."

"HEY! I resent that, kora!" yelled Colonello as a feeble attempt to regain his pride.

Reborn put his hand towards her face and she flinched as he wiped a tear from her eye.

"So don't cry 'kay? You should smile and let your warmth heal him," Reborn consoled.

Kyoko's eyes widened with a blush and she quickly turned towards Colonello.

"Colonello-nii-chan," she began. "When you get better, I'll make that cake you like. And we can eat and laugh like we used to okay?" She finished with an innocent yet dazzling smile.

Colonello smiled. Ryohei smiled. Even Reborn made a twitching motion with his mouth that could've been a smile.

"UWO!" shouted Ryohei. "COLONELLO NII-SAN I WILL SUPPORT YOU THROUGH YOUR EXTREMELY TOUGH PREDICAMENT!!"

"Thanks Ryohei, Kyoko, I'll keep your words in my heart, kora," Colonello said fondly.

Kyoko nodded and bowed before tugging her brother's sleeve and motioning towards the door. He nodded and they left, but not before giving another get well wish for their cousin.

"That was really corny, "Reborn finally spoke after an awkward silence. (A/N GAY BABY! Ha, I can't let go of that….)

"You shouldn't be talking, kora," Colonello retorted. "'_Smile and let your warmth heal him_'? That's so _precioius_, kora."

Reborn shrugged. "Hey, they weren't my words. Luce said them to her sister. I just happened to be there. Oh, and Luce is the boss of the Arcobaleno in case you didn't know."

"So I just insulted the boss of the student council?"

"Pretty much."

"…… I hate you sometimes."

"Good for you, little boy. Now if you excuse me, I need to go watch you getting beat up. Again, and again, and again."

"….f. u."

"You wished."

* * *

A/N sorry for not updating. School was getting complicated (even though i'm only a freshman *sob*) and I was getting writer's block.

Reborn's snark never fails to amuse me. I guess i got the idea from my sister, who can be very snarky at times.

....I want a steak.....


	4. Hospital EscaaaAAAAAA HELP KORA!

Ignore the flames thing from 2 chapters previous. I was going nowhere with that.

This chapter, Colonello returns to school with a broken arm, numerous fangirls and a psychotic Lal.

* * *

Colonello was sick. Of chocolate.

He never thought the day would come, but it had. Apparently, his new fans had gotten hold of his hospital room number and sent flowers and chocolates to show their love.

Initially he was excited and gorged himself in the treats and read letters of good luck(with the occasional h.w. assignments from Fon, who he learned was in his class.)

There was even one from Lal. He was hesitant at first; it might've had a bomb or something. He was relieved to find that it was a normal letter and started reading it:

_Dear Colonello,_

_I am truly sorry that my actions have caused you pain. My temper can get out of hand, and I usually lose sight of what I'm doing. I hope you get better and I sincerely apologize for the degree of pain I have caused unto you._

_Regrettably, Lal Mirch._

_P.S., I would be delighted if you'd join me in lunch on Monday. It would give me a chance to redeem myself._

Colonello was confused. Was she bipolar or something? Or was she just in a bad mood that day? Oh well, he'd never pass up free lunch, though his new fans might pack things too…

As he was thinking, he noticed a second sheet behind Lal's letter. It must be an additional part to her true feelings. Feeling bemused, he took it out and read it:

_Dear ASSHOLE,_

_I found this envelope on Luce's desk. I know she's sending an apology letter, so I'll say this: I DON'T FEEL ANY F*CKING REMORSE. YOU F*CKIN DESERVED IT AND IF TALK TO ME DURING SCHOOL I WILL F*CKING HUNT YOU DOWN AND BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU._

_-LAL_

Colonello felt himself shiver and quickly crumpled up both letters (even though it was difficult to do with his left hand- he should seriously think about becoming ambidextrous) and threw them in the trash bin nearby. Maybe chocolate would make him feel better.

A few hundred chocolates later, he was not feeling better. In fact he felt worse.

'Might as well get some sleep, kora," he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"DON'T HURT MY VITAL REGIONS!!!!" Colonello shrieked as he bolted up. He was then sprayed with a fizzy liquid. He looked to see Reborn with a seltzer bottle.

"…How'd you get into my room, kora? Visiting hours didn't start yet, kora," Colonello asked Reborn.

"I'm a ninja," Reborn said seriously.

After a silence, Colonello decided to speak. "Why are you here, kora?"

Reborn looked at him and said, "Your recovery time is over, get back to school. I've been in charge of bringing you back with as little injuries as possible."

Colonello looked at him skeptically. "Why would it be your job, kora?"

Reborn waved his hand nonchalantly. "Well, the student council members have to look after kids of their own flame color. Lal is in charge of rain, but because she might make you even more injured, I was sent here instead. I hope you did the homework."

Colonello coughed and smiled sheepishly at him. "Suuure…. Anyway, I don't have my stuff. Plus you need my guardians consent, kora."

Reborn waved some random papers he got out of nowhere. "Here there are, and here," he gestered to a bag next to him, "are your stuff. Now, go change." He said and threw a pile of clothes at Colonello's face.

Grumbling, he climbed out of the pile of chocolate wrappers and went to the bathroom while Reborn stole some of the untouched chocolates. He would be starting tutoring a little boy soon, and he heard somewhere kids liked chocolate.

"I'm ready, kora," Colonello said. "You know clothing myself with one working arm was pretty ha-"

"Great," Reborn replied. He was tying the papers to a suction cup and the window was as wide as possible. He then tied another plunger to a metal wire and inserted it into a 'gun' which he then fired somewhere on ground level.

"….What are you doing, kora?" Colonello asked, dumbfounded.

Reborn pressed a button on the 'gun' and it released the wire revealing a hook which he attached to the edge of the window and pulled the wire to check its tautness. Satisfied, he turned to Colonello and said, "You honestly can't expect for us to normally walk out of here. As you have noticed, I'm not supposed to be here, and the last time I was here a few nurses forgot about their patients to watch me and they nearly got fired. Plus you aren't unpopular with them too, so both of us, walking down the hall may cause some patient deaths. This way is more fun too."

Colonello stared at him. But not for long, as Reborn grabbed his left arm and gripped on a hook (that mysteriously appeared…) on the wire and jumped out the window.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Colonello made a wordless scream as he and Reborn hurtled down the 6 story building, a 2 inch wire being the only thing keeping them alive.

Unfortunately for them, the nurses noticed their plight and the fact that Reborn looked unfazed zipping down the wire, and Colonello's look of horror looked like he was laughing (at least it did to them,) at the danger, they rushed to the windows to stare at them, leading the banishment of the two from the hospital when they weren't injured.

Just when Colonello thought he was going to meet his mom in the sky above, he landed on a cushion. Wincing, because the fall had jostled his arm, he opened his eyes, he then realized he fell through the sky roof of a limo and Reborn was currently standing through it.

Reborn was about to shoot the plunger with the papers when a shaky man attacked him. He pushed him down with his hand and stepped on him to keep him at bay, aiming the gun at the hospital window. After making sure the plunger had gotten significant attention, he ducked back into the limo and gestured at the driver to DRIVE BEFORE THEY CALLED THE COPS.

"ALSDFAEALIFJKSLJFASDLKFISOSK," brought his attention to the thing beneath his foot. It was Colonello, and he lifted his foot to let him speak. And breathe.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?!?!?!" Colonello all but shrieked at him. Because shrieking was unmanly. He just shouted at him in a high pitched manner, that's all.

Reborn stared at him strangely, as if he wasn't the one who jumped out a 6 story window. "Why, I simply got us out of the hospital in the quickest way possible, why do you ask?"

Colonello glared at him. "WHY ARE YOU SAYING IT AS IF IT WERE NORMAL?!"

Reborn shrugged and gazed out the window. "Because normalcy is overrated."

Colonello stared at him skeptically but Reborn didn't notice. What the hell happened to Reborn? Sure he was still as intimidating as ever, but when did he get this deranged? And he thought drunk hobos were freaky. Maybe suburban life had a negative aspect on one's sanity. Maybe.

"We're here," said the psycho teenager who was his 'childhood friend'.

Colonello looked out the window, and sure enough, they were at the school. And to Colonello's happiness, there were swarms of girls surrounding the limo.

"Hey, Reborn," Colonello started. Reborn looked at him questioningly.

"These fangirls…. They'll do whatever I want right, kora?" Reborn nodded. "So I could get them to attack someone if I wanted to right, kora?" Reborn stared at him strangely before nodding again. "So I could sic them on Lal right, kora?" Reborn snorted.

"Nobody who isn't an Arcobaleno or school official/teacher would even think about doing that, idiot," said Reborn. Seeing Colonello about to protest, he added, "She's too strong for them. You know besides being able to injure you that much, she could rip out a door if she wanted to?"

Colonello closed his mouth and stared at the confused fangirls, wondering, oh why their precious _Colonello-kun_ and _Reborn-kun _haven't stepped out of the limo yet.

"Well, we better get to class, bell's about to ring," Reborn spoke as he pulled out his plunger-gun again. Reborn opened the sky roof and stepped up to Colonello and the fangirls' surprise. He shot at the nearest building and pressed a button so the gun pulled him towards the stuck plunger. Half of the fangirl horde swarmed beneath him, just in case he fell. The other half swarmed tighter around the limo, some climbing to the roof of it, and if Colonello hadn't closed the sky-roof, they would be pouring into the vehicle.

"Hey driver, do you have an-" Colonello realized the driver was gone. When did he leave? Maybe he was a ninja. Or maybe Reborn was really a ninja and switched places with the driver when he didn't notice. One thing for sure, he was getting a bit claustrophobic.

* * *

Lal was not happy. Yesterday she got a low score on her test and then went home to find her mom went on a shopping spree to Milan. Again. So she had no ride and was really late at the moment. She then saw the school ahead and began sprinting. Maybe she wouldn't be late after all!

She suddenly skidded to a stop. The entrance was blocked by a horde of girls-fangirls- that were all over a car. Looking closer she saw a blond mop of a terrified boy who caught her eye and mouthed 'HELP ME' to her.

Yeah. Like she was going to help the guy that bumped into her, and embarrassed her in front of the whole school. If she tried, she could maneuver her way through the crowd, but shouting seemed more efficient. So Lal chose to do just that.

After the last trickle of fangirls disappeared in the school, Lal was glomped by something. A tall soon-to-be-dead something.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THA-"at that moment, Colonello realized who he was hugging and talking to. He promply let go and backed away to the car. Lal glared at him and made a cutting noise while sliding her finger across her throat. She then walked away haughtily, and a hottie she was…WAIT. SHE WAS THE ENEMY. AND YOU DON'T FALL FOR THE ENEMY. ESPECIALLY WHEN THE ENEMY WANTS TO KILL YOU IN VARIOUS ILLEGAL WAYS, WHICH SHE PROBABLY KNOWS BY HEART.

Then the bell rang, cutting off Colonello's train of thought.

"SHIT, KORA. I'M LATE, KORA!"

* * *

Does it sound a bit weird at the end? Well suck it up, I literally wrote that part at 3 in the morning. Colonello seems to be gaining interest in Lal. But he needs to accept her tsundere inside first. And figure out how to take notes with only his left hand. But that's his problem, not mine.

Connection! Colonello was late in the first chapter and he met Lal in the first chapter, in this chapter he is late and Lal saved him from fangirls!

..... Dammit, school is seeping it's way into my brain D:


	5. Cookies are delicious, kora

Sorry I'm late, I had finals to study for and other projects and I sorta forgot I had stories. Then I had some obligations.

Okay I lied, I didn't study. Or put much effort into my projects. But I really did forget, and I did have stuff to do.

I read the story over, and the earlier chapters sorta suck. So thanks to everyone who reviewed anyway! 3

* * *

Fon raised his eyebrows as Lal Mirch stomped into the room grumbling. It was a student council meeting session where instead of homeroom, the student council meets to discuss things before having later meetings throughout the day. The periods include lunch, gym (which really they won't have trouble passing.) skills, art/music and an after school session. Usually Lal was happy (or really less irritated at life) to not be surrounded by "morons", "creepers" and "freakazoid-teachers" for most of the day.

Lal angrily went to her seat and sat there, grumbling. Soon a dark mood was surrounding her and she began muttering several things. Viper leaned away from her, as did Verde while Skull was hiding under his chair. Reborn raised his eyebrows at Fon. What could have made her mad?

"Hello everyone! I made snacks!"

Like a warm sun, Luce waltzed in and swept out the dark mood in the room with her smile. Or at least most of it. There was still a dark cloud around Lal. She tried to repress her bad mood a little, just to keep Luce from worrying. But then again, Luce was the one who wrote that letter….

Luce noticed. And she was concerned.

"Lal dear, what's the matter?" Lal shot her a glare.

"You know perfectly _what's wrong_. What in the world made you think that writing a letter to that shithead would make ANYTHING better? When have I ever let a grudge go and apologized and offered lunch?"

Luce continued to smile. It looked sorta creepy now, Lal noticed. "I thought a change in your approach of others might affect your temper and grudging demeanor you have, so you could easily let out your feelings more."

"That's impossible, "Reborn chimed in. "A tsundere will always be a tsundere Luce, and Lal is the queen of them."

He neatly dodged an angrily thrown book and it crashed into the window behind him, falling down and hitting a pedobear.

Lal began massaging her temples and groaning. Luce took this as a sign of defeat.

"Cookies anyone?"

* * *

"OMNOMNOMSNARFARFARF"

The fangirls squeed at the roaring handsomeness that was Colonello snarfing down cookies. Fon sweatdropped at them. Did they really believe that the blond male with his hair thrashing about wildly mixing with cookie crumbs as his face was contorted into a maniacal expression eating with his mouth open was dreamy? Eating only with his left hand didn't help much either.

Colonello did not care. His male mind was focused on the delicious cookies Fon had generously given him after his meeting. The taste….oh gosh the taste…. it was like a rainbow and sunshine and every happy moment of his life had an orgy and made a bunch of babies that were transformed into cookies. They were that good. They washed away the dull pain he felt in his right arm. And they were gone.

Colonello looked at Fon with big pleading puppy dog eyes. Fon mentally sighed and checked the time. Ah, it was almost time for another meeting. Fon widened his eyes and pointed to the snoring teacher. Everyone turned and Fon used his knowledge of martial arts to sneak quietly out of the classroom and went to the meeting room again.

* * *

Skull flopped into the room, groaning, with Viper following silently behind him. "I AM NEVER EVER EVER EVER GONNA OFFER LUCE'S COOKIES TO ANY OF MY CLASSMATES EVER AGAIN."

"I'm guessing they mobbed you and you were buried and suffocated under the pile," Reborn spoke. Skull opened his mouth, but Viper beat him to it. "They actually threw themselves at him and sorta punched him and each other to get to them, while in the process the cookies were crushed."

Skull glared at his fellow freshman. "That wouldn't have happened if you didn't put such a high price on YOUR extra cookies. Is everything a chance to gain profit to you?" Viper shrugged.

Verde walked in gray, smoking and smelling of various chemicals. He glared at all of them and went into the student council male bathroom, and they heard the distinct sound of ruffling and the starting of a shower.

Viper stood up, hand in his bag. Skull stared at him disgustedly. "Seriously dude? I know that he's popular being the smartest senior in the school and possibly the whole continent but is it really worth it to witness _that_ for money?" Viper was silent, and then he sat down.

"Ignoring that disturbing possible event, we need to do something about this," Reborn started. "Luce obviously feels guilty about the letter and her extra cookies are her way to apologize to Lal, which in the process is suffocating us with too many cookies. So how are we going to fix this?"

"Lal obviously isn't going to forgive Luce. She's been smuggling the cookies out secretly then crushing the packages with her hand, then compressing the crumbs into a ball which she throws at whoever is annoying her at the moment, the teacher, me or random classmates, oh and that pedobear who thought the book was a gift to him. Really creepy."

"Well Luce isn't going to apologize," Verde piped up, his head poking out of the door. "She seems to have gotten it in her head that as long as she keeps making cookies, Lal's anger will subside. She gets permission from the teachers to spend time to bake as long as they get some too."

"I'm guessing the cookies had to do with the fact that you smelled like sulfur and rotten tuna," Viper supplied.

Verde grumbled and his head went back into the bathroom.

"We really need to stop the fight between the two, because only pain and suffering and awkwardness are developing as a result of this. Especially pain," Skull said muttered, as his head was on the table.

"I'm getting positive things. And so are the people who are eating Luce's cookies," Viper said a bit smugly. "Speaking of which isn't the idiot one of the desperate cookie lovers?"

Fon nodded. Reborn smirked. Viper smirked. Verde (who just walked in) smirked. Skull looked up. Lal glared.

"What's so amusing huh?" she asked in a dangerous tone. Skull put his head back down and Viper turned his face into a bored look. Reborn and Verde continued smirking and Fon had the same peaceful expression on his face.

"Sorry it's a guy thing," explained Reborn. "Anyone with more estrogen then testosterone is not allowed to know." As Lal turned to glare at him, Verde muttered, "though it's really close for her". The rain arcobaleno chose to tell him that she heard that by throwing a chair at him.

* * *

Colonello caught up with Fon as soon as the meeting ended. "Do you have any more cookies kora? Can I have some kora? PLEASE?" He didn't have to use his puppy eyes, Fon would have given them to him anyway, but Viper appreciated the chance to sell some photos.

Reborn had an idea. An idea that would stop the fight, get revenge on Colonello for the ruined show and earn some money for the council (and Vipers secret reserves).

"Hey you, kora-idiot."

Colonello looked up, mouth stuffed with cookies.

"I can get you some more cookies. And help you lower your debt to the student council which you do have because of your rash behavior. Just come after school tomorrow in the gym. We'll be waiting."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!

I'll be honest, I don't really know what they have planned. I have the beginnings of an idea, so the next chapter might take a while. Not as long of a while as this update, but a while.

PS, what's up with Shimon? I'm borderline on liking them and- oh who am I kidding, they're really interesting.

Hey if they have their own 7 rings, would they have their own 7 arcobaleno? Not likely, but it would be really cool.


	6. Attacked by a cookie demon, kora

Hm I should be doing hw. But oh well.

I was going to give up on this fic (WRITER'S BLOCK), but then I realized that this fic was one of the few multichapter "cololal" fics on ffn, so I decided to continue on.

So here's an extra long chapter for those who waited~

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU WA- oh, it's you," Lal grumbled at Fon. Fon always seemed to have a calming effect on Lal. Luce did too, until recent events.

Fon smiled at her. Although he didn't want to deceive Colonello like they were going to, the harmony of the Arcobaleno was currently more important than the trust that he had with Colonello.

"Mr. Sawada requested your help after school in the gym today," Fon lied. "He asked that you come down at precisely 3."

Lal groaned. "Can't that idiot do anything by himself?" But she agreed to going after school.

Mr. Iemetsu Sawada was a teacher at Tri-ni-sette Academy's high school. He was in charge of a club called CEDEF that allowed students to learn and practice different styles of fighting. They also discussed tactics and schemes for defense just in case someone –like the principal- is placed in a dangerous situation.

Only a few people knew about the club, as Iemetsu personally chose the members based on fighting skills and intelligence. The members were also sworn to secrecy. Reborn and Fon are the only 'outsiders' to know about the club, because they were recruited. Reborn rejected the club due to its defense procedures. He didn't really want to practice protecting anyone. Fon stayed in the club for his freshman year, but left the next because he felt that he shouldn't stay in one place for too long.

Lal fortunately, didn't have Iemetsu as one of her teachers and rarely crossed paths with him; therefore the possibility that she might see him and ask him about his request was close to nil.

* * *

Colonello was unattentive during class. And Fon knew that it was because he was thinking of the cookies he would obtain after school. Fon was just surprised that he didn't have a stomachache from eating so many.

"2:45 right?" he asked, turning to Fon. Fon nodded. Colonello faced the teacher before turning back to Fon again.

"2:45. It's really 2:45 kora?"

This continued until the bell rang at 2:40. Fortunately for Fon, it was the last period in the day. Colonello zoomed off to his locker and Fon sighed in his seat. The closer it was to the event, the more uneasy he felt about allowing this.

He opened a window and jumped out. Landing on the pavement nimbly to the amazement of the students around him, he ran off school grounds and towards the elementary school. There was a serene hill in the field near the back of the school where he could meditate.

* * *

Verde stared at the distant figure of Fon. Sometimes, it was hard to believe he wasn't a ninja. Shaking his head, he turned his attention from the window to the chatting Luce.

"Luce," he called. She broke off her conversation with her classmates and walked to where he was.

"I know that you called off the after school meeting to make more cookies," he said. "BUT, before you do, I'd just like to let you know that Lal will be in the gym after school today a little after three. You could try patching things up with her directly."

Luce stared at him, suspicion faintly sprinkled on her face. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked with just a hint of confusion.

Verde deadpanned and said in an all too serious voice, "Frankly my dear, your cookies are smothering us."

She smiled a bit guiltily and taking note of the time (2:43) she went off to do things that did not include baking cookies.

* * *

At 2:46, Colonello ran into the gymnasium. He stood bent over, huffing a bit, as he just ran from his locker which was on the other side of the school.

"Hello?" he called out, throwing his bag on the side of the room, walking to the center of the dimly lit gymnasium. "I WANT MY COOKIES DAMMIT KORA."

The lights suddenly turned on. As Colonello shielded his eyes, a voice came from behind him.

"You're late, trash."

* * *

~FLASHBACK TO EARLIER IN THE DAY~

_The male members of Arcobaleno were eating in the student council room. Lal had decided to ditch and eat with her CEDEF friends, while Luce was baking even more cookies. She had found out Lal's favorite and was baking up a storm._

"_So what's your 'brilliant' idea, Reborn?" Verde asked, peeved that he didn't think of one himself._

"_Viper," Reborn said. Viper looked up._

"_It's Mammon," he muttered. But he watched Reborn in a seemingly focused manner. You couldn't really tell with the hood._

"_My sources tell me that you are hanging out with some middle-schoolers," Reborn mentioned casually._

"_Sources?" Skull whispered to Fon._

"_The boy he is tutoring."_

"_Ah."_

"_And?" Viper asked, interested._

"_According my sources, they apparently have great fighting skills," he said, walking around the table leisurely. He turned his head dramatically to Viper. "Am I right?"_

_Viper nodded smug. "You are correct," he said. Viper had been teaching the Varia (what they called themselves) how to fight better. As they came up to high school, he'd be in control of an elite group of fighters, making anyone who didn't want to be beat up pay compensation._

"_Would you say they need a practice dummy?" Reborn asked nonchalantly._

"_They do indeed," Viper said, catching up to what Reborn was saying. Verde and Fon understood too, Verde smirking and Fon frowning slightly. Skull was utterly confused._

"_Would they do anything to practice?" Reborn asked, pretending to be interested in a bird outside. _

"_They would."_

"_Even, oh I don't know, _paying_ a fee to beat someone up?"_

"_I think that would be a reasonable offer," Viper said, smirking. Skull now understood. _

"_Wait, so how would middle schoolers kicking Colonelllo's ass make Lal and Luce make up?" Skull asked, still confused._

_Reborn walked over to him and smacked him. Mostly for his own amusement. "Fon will tell Colonello when to go to the gym. Then after the smackdown –let's say it lasts fifteen minutes- Lal will come in and see Colonelo's unconscious body. Someone will have to tell her to come down to help her club advisor. Fon you're the best person for the job. Then those varia brats will tell Lal that Luce hired them to beat up Colonello 'cause she finally realized violence was better than cookies. Luce will come in after the varia leave and turn off the lights. Lal will thank Luce and Luce will just assume that her cookies actually got to Lal. The end, happily ever after, money, revenge and peace. Any questions?"_

"_Yes," Fon spoke. "Why must I take such a large part of this plan?"_

_Reborn sighed. Fon and his silly conscience. "Well you're Colonello's classmate so you have direct contact with him. And I'd do it for Lal, but I pushed her to the boiling point last period. And don't forget about *cough*Iemetsu*cough*."_

_Fon nodded slightly. No non-club members besides Fon and Reborn knew about CEDEF. He sighed and felt a headache coming on due to his future participation in such a mischievous plot._

"_They can come at 2:45," Viper said suddenly, closing his cell phone._

"_Doesn't the middle school end at 2:50?" Skull asked._

"_I'm training them to fight, not be model citizens," Viper said in a tone that implied he rolled his eyes._

"_So Lal will be notified for 3…" Verde calculated. "I'll take care of Luce."_

"_But my fellow student council members," Fon started, hoping for a last minute end to this potential chaos. "Don't we have a meeting after school today?"_

_Luce suddenly banged the door open, making Skull jump. She marched to the table and slammed a tray of cookies on the table._

"_The meeting after school is cancelled," she said, flushed. "Where's Lal?"_

_They all shrugged. Except for Skull who opened his mouth. Verde stuffed some cookies in the freshman's mouth before Luce noticed._

_She sighed and left the room, no doubt going to the cooking room again._

"_Well that was oddly convenient," Viper said._

"_BLEH! I HATE SPICY FOOD!"_

* * *

Reborn stared at the fight from behind the bleachers while Viper videotaped. Skull was watching the scuffle in awe.

"I guess I underestimated his fighting power," Reborn mused.

"Those idiots, how can they be losing to that idiot? Mu," Viper hissed. But he kept recording, probably to blackmail them.

"How can he be doing that with only one hand?" Skull asked with renewed respect for Colonello.

"What time is it?"

"3:00"

"Where's Lal?"

* * *

Lal stared agrily at the pedobear who was in front of her. Behind her were cowering freshmen girls. She had caught the weirdo harassing the girls on her way to the gymnasium. She flipped him as she did with most pervs, but then she realized the girls were of the rain 'flame'. Then it became personal.

"O hai thar," the pedobear said in what he probably thought was a seductive voice. "Rn't u that gurl who gave me that prsnt? R u jelus?"

Lal gave him the beating of a lifetime.

* * *

"Lal wait!" Luce shouted as she ran into the gymnasium at 3:03. "I know you're angry with me but please list-"

She stared in shock at what was on display. There was Colonello, holding up a middle school student by the scruff of his shirt while other middle school students lay around him, groaning.

"Oh hey Luce-sempai kora!" Colonello said cheerfully, dropping the boy on the ground. He groaned as he hit the floor. "Some stupid guys tried to gang up on me but I sure proved to them that I can handle anything kora!" he flexed his muscles.

Luce silently walked over to two of the boys.

"Lussuria and Levi right? From Aria's class?", she asked quietly.

Lussuria tried to grin, but winced. "I-it's a pleasure to f-finally meet you Luce-ojou-sama. Aria talks about you a lot. She's s-so proud of you."

Levi grunted something then winced.

Luce looked around and saw Xanxus, the son of the principal of the entire academy. He was also a strong sky flame, so she knew him. A-and the boy over there looked so young!

"How old are you?" she tentatively asked him.

He grinned a wide grin, blond bangs covering his eyes. "Shishishi… I am in 6th grade if you must know."

Colonello watched Luce concerned. Was she afraid of him now?"

"VOI! WHA-"

The boy couldn't finish his sentence as Colonello pushed his foot down on the boy he dropped a few minutes earlier while Luce watched with a stunned expression.

"Hey Luce-sempai, why did you come here kora? I thought you were maki…" Colonello trailed off as he stared at the waves of anger he could feel coming from Luce. "L-Lu-"

Luce then proceeded to show him why she was the president of the student council and was the strongest Sky 'flame' in school.

* * *

Reborn winced from his hiding place at the first punch but laughed and enjoyed the show after. Viper continued taping, knowing that this would cheer up those losers after he reprimanded them. Skull stared in shock and fear at seeing their docile president explode in rage.

"Well beating up kids who were Luce's sister's age probably wasn't the smartest thing Colonello could have done," Reborn smirked.

"But he didn't know in the first place!" Skull protested. He felt that he should stand up for the guy who everyone was ganging up on, but that idea was quickly chased from his mind when Reborn glared at him.

"Shut up, lackey."

* * *

"Damnit, I'm 10 minutes late!" Lal cursed as she ran down the hallway. The pedobear proved to be very resistant, and after he was knocked out, the freshmen rain girls pleaded to allow them to treat her to something. Then the cops came and she was questioned about the perv.

'I hope Iemetsu isn't too angry… Nah, he'll probably be melodramatic about how I "ditched" him,' she thought.

She skid into the gymnasium, then stared. For right there in front of her was the nicest sweetest person at Tri-ni-sette Academy's high school division standing over the bruised (even more bruised/bloody then when she herself beat him up) unconscious body of the sophomore who irked her ever since she met him. And she was panting in a satisfied way.

Lal was impressed.

"Luce!" she called out. Luce flinched and her angry look faded from her eyes as she recognized Lal standing in the doorway.

"Lal!" she cried as she ran over to the other female arcobaleno, hugging her. "I'm sorry for sending that letter and smothering you with cookies and acting so ignorant!"

"S'okay," Lal said, patting her back. "What you did to bandana boy there is good enough for me. Now get off."

Luce stepped back and tied her hair again. Her hair went a bit askew when she was pummeling that boy to a pulp.

"Why'd you do that anyway?" Lal asked, surveying the unconscious body of Colonello. Luce smiled a bit darkly, and then went to the other boys in the room.

Lal whistled. "Who did that to them?" she asked. Middle school students weren't hard at all to beat up, but nobody except some cocky students stooped that low.

"That sunovabitch over there," Luce replied sweetly. "Can you help me bring these boys to the infirmary? They need medical help. Oh and I guess you can call some sort of help later for HIM."

Lal carried the blond one and the weird Mohawk one under her arms while Luce helped the principal's son on her back.

"Hey," Reborn said, stepping into view with Viper and Skull. The two girls stared at them in surprise. "We were interested in the strange noises coming from here and came to check it out. Need help?"

"How'd you get in here?" Lal asked suspiciously. Nobody walked through the door since she came.

"Window," Reborn bluntly replied as he carried the silver haired boy/girl over his shoulder. Viper and Skull carried the weird spiky black haired one together.

Luce was so happy at getting help for the boys that she didn't really question them. Lal was still suspicious, but held her questions for a later time.

As they left the gymnasium, a figure walked out from behind some bleachers and walked over to Colonello's damaged body.

"Why do I always have to do this?" Verde muttered as he dialed 911.

Colonello dreamt of bipolar muffin bunnies while he was out cold.

* * *

Not so much Cololal here as Colonello abuse, which is still fun. He's not close to dead though, he has a pretty good healing rate. But remember, this is the day he came from the hospital. So he might be in a temporary coma, or at least have a concussion.

Lal's favorite cookies are spicy and sweet cookies. Cause you know, Lal Mirch is a pepper. HA.

I added the Varia randomly, but they might appear later and may or may not be grateful to Luce.

I don't know why I made that pedobear talk in chatspeak.

HOW LONG WILL THE NEXT UPDATE TAKE?


	7. What's happened to this story, kora?

Attention followers new and old: I am not updating this story anymore. I started this story 2 years ago with just a vague understanding of the Arcobaleno and their characters. I think it's safe to assume that the reason why this story is getting popular again is because of the match between Arcobaleno. I would like to continue the story, but to be honest I had no plot planned out when I started this fanfiction. It would be best for me to stop this. But fear not! I might start writing another story about the Arcobaleno (hopefully more in character and with a definite plot) after tests.

I thank you all for reviewing and watching, and I hope to publish another story soon.


End file.
